


cheesecake

by twink7



Category: GOT7
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crushes, M/M, McDonald's, i'm not sure what to tag this with...., markson is TOXIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink7/pseuds/twink7
Summary: this was a gift alright don't take it serious please





	cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BavleenSeerha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BavleenSeerha/gifts).



> BRUHHHHH I WROTE HALF OF THIS THEN HAD TO SCRAP IS CUZ IT MADE NO SENSE. sidenote i've never worked at mcdonalds  
> no beta we die like men  
> EDIT: OH YEAH FORGOT TO SAY THIS IS FOR MY LOVER BAVLEEN... SHE HATE ME BUT LIKE IT'S OK

"So, what can y'all bitches tell me about Park Jinyoung?" Jackson asked over coffee one morning.

It was a seemingly random question and Mark didn't really feel like dealing with this type of shit at 7AM. "Now, what the fuck does that even mean? You've known him for, like, 6 years now, babes."

"Yeah but... I mean what do we really know about him? Every time I talk to him these days... he just seems sad. You know how I don't like when people are sad, Mark."

Mark rolled his eyes and got up to dump the rest of his coffee in the sink. "Just go get ready for work, babe, your breath smells like ass."

Jackson smirked. "Yeah, your ass!"

"Fuck you, Jackson Wang."

"What do you mean? You did last night?" 

"I'm serious. Go brush your teeth before I break up with you." Mark glared. Not that he looked threatening. Jackson wasn't sure it was possible for Mark's bony ass to look threatening.

"Yeah, whatever you say, pretty boy!" It was a sarcastic response, but Jackson got up to brush his teeth nonetheless. Mark could be a serious bitch sometimes. Depending on his mood such playful banter could be taken offensively. And God knows his mood changes every five seconds.

By the time he got that toothbrush in his mouth, Mark was far from Jackson's mind. All he could think about these days was Jinyoung, an old university pal of his. They had been out of touch for a few years, but by some freak chance they ended up working at the same McDonald's. Jackson wasn't entirely sure how a smart kid like Jinyoung ended up being a manager at McDonald's but... Well, stranger things have happened.

In any case, they'd been working together for over half a year and their reignited friendship had just been brilliant. Until the past few weeks, that is. 

Jackson's noticed some oddities in Jinyoung's regular behaviors and routines. Call him a stalker but he's very well versed in those two subjects. Instead of taking a smoke with Jackson during break like he normally would, Jinyoung instead chose to sit in the crew room with headphones on and ignore all of Jackson’s advances. 

Jackson wasn't really sure if Jinyoung was mad at him or if something else was going on, but it was certainly bizarre. There's just no plausible reason as to why anyone would choose to spend their entire break in the dirty ass crew room instead of outside taking a smoke.

What's even weirder is that Jinyoung now seemed to avoid contact with everyone else at work. Normally he'd be calling people dumbasses left and right. Can you imagine how strange it is for Jinyoung to not act condescending?!

"Jackson Wang!" a voice interrupted his thoughts. "What that fuck are you doing in there?! I need to piss!" Mark screamed on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Jesus Christ! I almost choked on my toothpaste, Mark! Don't scare me like that!" 

"You were still brushing your teeth?" the Taiwanese man questioned exasperatedly as Jackson opened the door.

"Hey, don't give me that judge-y look!" he replied, embracing Mark. "You look like Jinyoung, ha."

Mark scowled and pushed Jackson off. "You're still on about Jinyoung?"

"Whaaaatttt???? Are you jealous? A jealous Marky-boy?"

"Ugh, do you ever shut up, Jackson Wang?! Just go to work and try not to spend 10 minutes brushing your teeth next time!" Mark bellowed before slamming the bathroom door.

"W-wait! Mark, are you actually mad? The fuck?"

Jackson's question was answered with silence. He sighed. Typical Mark.

"Well. I'm off to work then. Catch you later, babes!"

Mark still didn't answer so Jackson decided to just leave.

 _Jealous bitch,_ Jackson thought. _He really doesn't have anything to be upset about._

Jackson lived with Mark in a suburb south of the city. Mr. Tuan had paid for the house, like most other things it Mark's life, and it was a cozy one floor with 2 bedrooms and 1 1/2 baths. It was only about a block and a half from the McDonald's in question, but Jackson had to cross a busy road to get to work.

He was pretty sure it was jaywalking since there was no crosswalk, but he always crossed the road anyway.

"Good morning, Jinyoung!" Jackson greeted cheerfully as he entered the crew room and hung his up his jacket.

Silence in return.

 _What the fuck... I’m getting real tired of this shit._  
Once Jackson started his work day he wished he was still brushing his teeth. Even if he got to see Jinyoung, nothing could compensate for the annoying ass costumers who never seemed to know how to use the very user friendly self-order machine.

He thanked God, his parents, and all the forces above when finally got the chance to go on break.

Jinyoung had already started his a few minutes before, so we all know what that means... Sure enough, when Jackson walked into the crew room, Jinyoung was sitting at the table with his headphones on.

At least he wasn’t pretending to sleep this time... Jackson rolled his eyes. He had developed a pissy mood throughout the first few hours of his shift, not to mention Mark being a bitch that morning, and he just wanted to take a smoke with his good friend. He really wasn’t feeling this type of bullshit today.

So far, Jackson had tried waving his hand in from of Jinyoung’s face, tapping his shoulder, talking loudly to him, and attempting to take off his headphones. When he’d tried the latter, Jinyoung just pulled them back down and continued to ignore Jackson.

But Jackson wasn’t giving up today. Previously, he hadn’t wanted to make Jinyoung angrier than he already was, but today he just didn’t give a shit.

He walked up Jinyoung, grabbed his phone out of hands, and threw it to the side.

“JACKSON?! WHAT-?” he stood up and ran to see if his phone was hurt (it wasn’t, thank God).

“That’s what you get for ignoring me...” Jackson was starting to regret his decision a little. _Oh well, can’t change shit now._

“I- That’s no reason to try and destroy my phone, dumbass! You’re just lucky nothing’s wrong with it or else I’d deadass never speak to you again,” Jinyoung was trying to be angry but his break was almost over and he didn’t have time for this shit. “Look. Let’s meet up after work I’ll explain why I’ve been ignoring you. But you’re paying. You owe me one.”

The rest of his shift passed faster than before now that he had something to look forward to. I mean, not that going home to Mark wasn't something to look forward to. Well. Okay, let's be honest. It wasn't. At least not to Jackson. That sounds terrible, but it’s just the truth. He wasn’t even sure why they were dating anymore.

Jinyoung’s shift ended about an hour before Jackson’s did, so he ordered a Big Mac and watched Jackson make fries. _What. An. Idiot._ he thought to himself every time he saw the Chinese man make a mistake. He found himself smiling. Jackson was a good guy, despite attempting to break his phone just hours prior.

The two met up outside after Jackson had clocked out and retrieved his things from the crew room.

“Where do you want to go? You can choose anywhere, no one’s missing me,” Jackson said, smiling.

“Did you and Mark fight again?” asked Jinyoung, letting out a sigh. How they were still dating no one knew.

“Well, not exactly. You see, I was talking about how you were ignoring while we were eating breakfast this morning and... He got all jealous for some reason. I dunno,” Jackson explained with a frown. “Let’s not talk about him. He always gets on my nerves. Where do you want to eat?”

“Why are you even still dating him then?”

Jackson groaned. “Look, I said I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Just drop it, Jinyoung, before I go home instead of taking you out!”

“Fine. Take me to Lancaster Cupcake. I’ve been craving cheesecake lately,” Jinyoung knew he wouldn’t get any more information as to why “MarkSon” was still a thing just yet. But he would get Jackson to cave. He always did. It was for Jack’s own good anyway.

“Wait... We can’t walk there from here, that’s in the city...”

“Guess you’ll have to pay for an Uber too, then.” 

Jinyoung gave his signature cat-smile and Jackson thought what the hell. He’d be dropping like $50 on Jinyoung tonight but he didn’t mind as long as he got to see that smile.

 _Damn,_ he contemplated as he requested an Uber. _Do I like Jinyoung? Nah... I mean... he’s my bro; we went to college together... I’m dating Mark-_

“Jackson, what are you grinning about?” Jinyoung said, interrupting his thoughts. “You’re supposed to be miserable so I can get the maximum amount of satisfaction out of this situation.”

“What are you? Some sort of sadist?”

“Yes, quite possibly,” Jinyoung winked.

 _Fuck it, I’m whipped._ Jackson thought, putting a hand through his hair. “Uber says it will be here in three minutes. That’s, um, lucky.”

“That’s not that lucky, Jackson. We’re literally right by a busy road,” Jinyoung said plainly.

“Shut up!” Jackson pouted dramatically. “I was just trying to make conversation.”

“We were already taking..?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrow, looking like that one emoji. You know the one.

“Look out for a silver Nissan, would you?”

“Um, okay.”

Once the Uber had arrived and they were on their way to Lancaster Cupcake, things got just... a little awkward.

“So, Jinyoung... How’ve you been recently? I wouldn’t know since you’ve been ignoring me.” Jackson asked, not giving a shit that their conversation was being heard by a third party.

Jinyoung cringed and tried to shush him. God, there was nothing more annoying to him than people talking in an Uber. Or a lobby. Or any quiet place where people can easily overhear a conversation.

“What?” Jackson persisted, looking confused.

“Later, okay?” Jinyoung whispered back.

Jackson rolled his eyes and nodded. People get embarrassed over stupid shit.

Once they arrived at their destination they ordered one slice of red velvet cheesecake (for Jinyoung), one chocolate chip (for Jackson), and a coffee each. Lancaster Cupcake’s interior was a little bit... well, stupid looking. It appeared to have been decorated by a white teenage girl or something. But it was the closest place with cheesecake so... what can you do?

They sat down at a table across from each other and Jackson immediately started asking questions again. “So. Why have you been ignoring me? What’s new with you? Why red velvet cheesecake?”

Jinyoung chuckled and gave his signature smile again. “One of those questions doesn’t go with the others.”

“Just shut up and answer them!” Jackson said, making a pouty face and taking a bite of his cake.

“Fine,” Jinyoung replied. “So... This is going to sound extremely stupid and melodramatic but... Well, I’ve been avoiding you because... I didn’t know how to tell you I’m trying to quit smoking.”

“What?! That’s all?” Jackson laughed. “Babe, that’s so stupid!” He quickly stopped giggling and frowned. It’s been a slip of the tongue, but felt so natural. Much more natural than with Mark. _Shit..._

Jinyoung didn’t even seem to notice and instead replied with: “I know, I know, I know. It was dumb. But I just didn’t want to disappoint you or see you sad. I mean, I know I just said I was a sadist but... I mean I was obviously joking. I never want to see you miserable, Jackson...”

“Jinyoung...” Jackson murmured, astounded. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me in your life! Thank you!” He flashed a big smile and ate some more cheesecake. “Next question: what’s been up with you?”

“Nothing extreme. My old roommate, BamBam, he moved back to Thailand last week. I’m looking for a new one but so far everyone’s seemed nasty and unappealing.” Jinyoung sighed.

“Well, I mean, I could be your roommate.”

“Huh...? What about Mark?” Jinyoung queried.

Jackson frowned. “I don’t think things are going to work out with him... What happened this morning is just a taste of what he’s usually like. He gets upset with me all the time and for no good reason other than I made a joke he didn’t think was funny...”

“Sooooo... you’re going to break up with him then?”

“Yeah, probably. Why?”

“You’re dumb. But, in any case, you can move in with me when he and you are done. I definitely wouldn’t mind.” Jinyoung said, sipping his coffee.

“Really? S-should I just do it right now?” Jackson asked, pulling out his phone.

“Not over the phone, Jackson! You don’t want to be an asshole!” Jinyoung remarked. “You can’t just do that, especially when he’s been letting you live with him for free.”

“But he’s always being an asshole to me...” Jackson mumbled, scowling.

“Still... you have to have some courtesy, at least. It’s not like you _hate_ him.” reasoned Jinyoung. “You have to at least give him the time of day. Let me put it this way: I won’t let you move in unless you stop being a little bitch and break up with him in person.”

“...Fine...” Jackson sighed. “But only because I like you.”

“You like me?” Jinyoung grinned, cocking his head and leaning forward on the table.

Jackson’s face burned. He hadn’t really meant to say that. “So what if I do?”

“Well than I’d have to say,” whispered Jinyoung, pulling Jackson’s face closer to his. “that I like you too.” He gave his signature eye-smile one more time before sealing a kiss.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> i quoted obscure things in this bet u didn't notice


End file.
